<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reign of Denial by gattan_cae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886919">Reign of Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae'>gattan_cae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Crying, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Promare Didn't Leave (Promare), Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo takes his time taking Lio apart piece by piece, tortures him just a little, and rewards him handsomely in the end.</p><p>Kinktober day 10:  edgeplay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Hardcore" Kinktober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reign of Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i finally did it. after 13 years of writing fanfiction, i named a fic after song lyrics. this is the closest i'll ever come to writing a songfic. </p><p>(it's from monophobia by deadmau5)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started innocently, over dinner. Lio played footsie with Galo under the table and made flirty eyes at him behind a glass of dry white. After the dishes were taken care of, Lio grabbed the collar of Galo’s shirt and tugged him down on top of him on the couch and they made out like teenagers, except without the fear of someone’s parents walking in.</p><p>“Come on,” Galo had said, pulling Lio off the couch with interlaced fingers, leading him along to the bedroom and laying him down on the bed there like he was something precious. Lio had hidden his wine-flushed face in his shoulder and chuckled as Galo undressed him slowly, showering him with kisses, stroking over each newly-exposed inch of milky skin.</p><p>That had been an hour ago.</p><p>Lio’s face contorts with pleasure and pain, his hands twisting into clawed fists where they’re bound above his head to the headboard. “Fuck!” he cries, shivering and flexing his shoulders to try to escape the torture Galo is inflicting upon him. “Galo!”</p><p>“Mmyes?” Galo smiles against the dip in Lio’s sternum, rubbing his thumbs idly over Lio’s hard, swollen nipples. Lio lets out a strangled cry. Galo hums contentedly and laves his tongue over one, pulling harsh cries from Lio and pinning him down easily when he starts thrashing again. He kisses and suckles the oversensitive bud, taking his time and soaking in every twitch of Lio’s body and crack in his voice, reveling in the power he has over his husband. Trails of bluish light follow Galo’s fingertips as they trace over Lio’s skin, his Promare agitated and wanting to burst free.</p><p>“Please!” Lio’s voice cracks and he doesn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>“Please, what?” Galo asks patiently, levering himself up enough to see Lio’s red face, eyes screwed shut, pale lashes wet.</p><p>“I want to come! Please!” Lio howls, and Galo lets him buck his hips up.</p><p>“You want to come?” Galo echoes, a smile curling across his face.</p><p>“Yes, I need! I need to come! Please! <em>Galo!” </em>Lio twists underneath Galo, eyes still tightly closed, brow furrowed with desperation. Sparks of iridescent fire glitter at the corners of his eyes like tears and when he opens his mouth to suck in desperate breaths, Lio can see the glow of a banked inferno deep inside his husband’s chest, kept in check only by the strongest of wills.</p><p>“Okay, firefly, I’ll see what I can do,” Galo says mildly and runs his hands soothingly down Lio’s belly, resting on his hips. Lio’s whole torso glows incandescent magenta at the action. Galo’d kept Lio’s underwear on and Lio’s absolutely soaked through them, turning the grey cotton translucent. It clings to the shape of his plush lips and proud little cock. Galo grabs Lio’s thighs, lifting and spreading his legs, and licks a stripe up his husband’s pussy. He kisses Lio’s cock, pulling it into his mouth, circling it tortuously with his tongue and Lio <em>squeals, </em>his body seizing. Galo pulls away and growls, “don’t come.”</p><p>Lio sobs. “I need it!” He sounds totally wrecked, just from an hour of nipple play. But then again, Galo knows <em>exactly </em>how sensitive Lio’s chest is.</p><p>“Not yet,” Galo says simply, and slides a finger underneath Lio’s soaked panties, slipping it easily between his plump lips and into his body. Lio moans brokenly at the feeling, clenching around Galo’s digit. Galo sucks on Lio’s throbbing clit through the fabric again, feeling carefully for how his pussy tightens, Lio’s orgasm building and body betraying him. Galo pulls off right before Lio comes.</p><p>Lio turns his head into his arm and screams, exhaling spats of flames and gasping as they suck oxygen out of his lungs. “Ple-ease,” he moans, broken and coughing, finally opening his eyes to look at Galo pleadingly. Lio’s lashes are beautifully wet with tears and his eyes are alight with bright blue fire, boring holes into Galo with the depth of his need.</p><p>“Soon,” Galo says soothingly, pumping his finger slowly in and out of Lio’s cunt, smiling at the full-body shudder that rolls through him. He kitten licks Lio’s dick, feeling again for the tell of Lio’s body tensing up to climax, pulling away at the last second. Lio lets out a strangled sound and there are tears running down his temples into his hair now. Galo decides it’s alright to show mercy now, pulls his finger out, and turns his attention to his own drooling pussy, stroking two fingers between his lips through his boxer-briefs.</p><p>He sits up and straddles one of Lio’s lean thighs, rocking his achingly-hard dick down against the corded muscle. Lio turns his luminous, teary gaze on Galo and looks <em>betrayed.</em></p><p>“<em>Galo,” </em>he whines, small and pathetic and needy. Galo shushes him, softly palming one of his small, soft breasts.</p><p>“You’ll get yours, firefly,” he promises, biting his lip at the incandescent flush that blooms across Lio’s chest. Galo did this, worked him up into such a state of desperation, edged and teased and tortured him into this state. The power makes him dizzy, makes his pussy clench, grind his dick harder against Lio’s leg. “Fuck, god, you’re so good,” Galo moans, and comes undone humping Lio’s thigh, staring at the delicious sight of Lio unravelled and shaking and desperate beneath him.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Galo dismounts and lays himself out over Lio, holding his glowing cheeks gently and pressing the fondest of kisses to his flame-hot mouth. “Do you want to come, firefly?” Lio moans wordlessly, nuzzling against Galo’s cheek, bucking his whole body uncoordinated against Galo. “Yes, you’re so good, you deserve it,” Galo murmurs with another kiss.</p><p>Galo slides one hand between them, down to Lio’s crotch, and presses his thumb down against Lio’s dick.</p><p>“Come, Lio.”</p><p>Lio climaxes instantly and with a strangled, “oh, my <em>god!” </em>his whole body flashing like lightning and convulsing hard, rattling the bed. He whimpers and moans incoherently with each contraction, panting hard and fighting for breath as tongues of fire break free and erupt from his throat, cutting off his oxygen. Galo watches with awe, shuffling off of Lio so he can shake as he needs to, pulling his hand away. After a full thirty seconds, Lio starts to come down from it, choking in desperate gasps and blinking tears out of his eyes, his glow fading down to something softer and more content. Swallowing hard and heaving, Lio turns his red, tear-streaked face to Galo.</p><p>“You’re such an asshole,” he breathes.</p><p>Galo smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i'm copping out for day 11 bc ya boy needs a break from writing such an insane volume of porn, and i've decided that Special Interrogation is now day 11, and day 11 is now roleplay instead of S&amp;M like it was originally meant to be. if you've already read Special Interrogation, read it again ;) if you haven't read it yet, indulge yourself</p><p>(there will be a brief chapter 2 that leads into day 13's kinktober fill)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>